falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Catalan Liberation Army
The Catalan Liberation Army, also known as the Catalonian Resistance or the CLA, is a post-war revolutionary and paramilitary organization active within the region of Catalonia in former Spain. It's a post-war insurgency that's currently fighting a guerilla war against Barcino's Empire in order to regain control over the Catalonia which was conquered by Barcino's forces. The CLA is active in Western Catalonia which is considered "barbarian" territory by Barcino's Empire and they use the area to launch raids and guerilla attacks into the empire's territory. The Catalan Resistence is supported by the Basque Country and the United Spanish Republic in their fight against the slaver empire. Overview The Catalan Liberation Army is an insurgency and revolutionary movement that seeks the liberation of Catalonia from the rule of Bracino's Empire and the creation of a sovereign independent Catalan Republic within the region. It was first formed in 2203, three years after the empire was founded and began escaping towards the south initially, but later set up shop in the western territories which would be called the barbarian lands by the empire in the future. By 2216, the Catalan Resistance resembled a proper organized resistance and began staging multiple bombings and guerilla attacks against Imperial forces. The CLA faced major issues from the Military of Barcino's Empire, but also issues from mutant tribes in the region and would establish underground bases and networks across Catalonia in order to aid their insurgency against the empire. The CLA is also active outside of Catalonia and has forms of diplomatic and military support from other post-war nations in Spain such as the United Spanish Republic and the Basque Country. Both states support the CLA and provide them with arms and other weapons to support their resistance and have facilities and bases that train Catalan partisans and teach them how to properly wage a guerilla war against the empire. After the Catalonian Anti-Mutant Campaign, the CLA captured all former territory under mutant control and have become the dominate power in the barbarian territories beyond Barcino's Empire. Notable Bases *Ebro Base - Insurgent stronghold in the Ebro *Lleida Facility - Training facility *Arnes Barracks - Major infantry facility *Agar Armory - Armored infantry facility *Seros Airfield - Insurgent airfield Organization and Ranks The Catalan Liberation Army is a well organized fighting force with a centralized command structure and strong communications network in order to keep contact with the various cells active within Catalonia. Most of these cells are based in the barbarian territories, but some are active deep within imperial territory and are spy networks. The Catalan Central Command is the main command structure of the CLA and is based in the nearby region of the Aragan, which is a province of the Spanish Republic. Officer Ranks *'Comandant General:' General Commander in Catalan, the Comandant General is the highest-ranking position within the CLA and is the overall leader of the movement. The Comandant General holds a position similar to a commander-in-chief and is in charge of all CLA military forces. The position also has political power as those who hold the title also represent the CLA when visiting its allies in the west. *'Comandant Regional:' The Regional Commander is a title held by a select few CLA leaders who are responsible for insurgent activity in the various sectors and combat zones the CLA is active in. Comandant Regionals are responsible for insurgency activity in territories under their control and take charge during major battles and operations. *'Major:' Majors are field commanders and are responsible for leading CLA battalions and other formations into combat. They're subordinate to regional commanders, but lead their own men activelt fight on the frontlines unlike their superiors. Majors of the CLA are responsible for leading battalions composing of 200-300 men on average. *'Tinent:' Lieutenants are field commanders that are subordinate to majors and are responsible for leading select companies comprising of 85-105 men each. Lieutenants fight in the field are the responsible for diversionary attacks as well as leading ambushes on Imperial convoys. Some lieutenants are sent into enemy territory to inspire slave revolts and/or helpd slaves escape from the empire to Catalan lines. Infantry Types Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries